10 Tips for Beginners
Maximize efficiency - You need to have farmers farming, miners mining and breeders breeding, but that does not mean you need a unique set of people for each category. Once you've built the mine, farm, breeding area and all the hostels, figure out how to assign your players. Most of your females should be breeding. This will keep money coming in as you sell off the extra offspring. Find your males with the best Endurance score and make them Farmers. Find your males with the best Strength score and make them miners. The trick here is that they only need to actually be assigned to the Farm or Mine when the 4-hour clock hits zero to get the reward. So in the time between, you can use the same males to impregnate your Breeder females. It's important to have all the hostels built so you can reassign the males from one area to another, so don't think you're doing yourself a service by trying to save money by not building all the hostels. # Breed smart - Cycle through your breeders to match up their skills for breeding. Breed your females with high endurance points with your male Farmers. The resulting offspring should have better endurance points. Likewise, breed your females with high Strength scores with your male Miners. # Train smart - Train your players according to their skills, but don't feel like you need to max out everyone (at least at first). The players you start with are going to have pretty low scores across most of the skill sets. Keep plussing up the endurance of your Farmers and the females they breed with. But if you have a two Farmers with endurance skill levels of 2 and two Farmers with endurance skill levels of 5, train the skill level 5 Farmers! Once their skill points go up, replace the skill level 2 Farmers with new offspring that have higher Endurance skill points. The same goes for Miners. Pick your best two or three and train them until you start getting better and better offspring. Once you bring in the new, better offspring, sell off your older Farmers and Miners (and Breeders too). It's far cheaper to replace them with high skill point players at Level 1 than it is to keep training a Level 8 player. # Don't ignore your female breeders - Their skills play an important role too! After they give birth to a new round of players, take some time to put your best female breeders through training. Higher skill points, matched with the right male will produce better offspring! # Keep the best, sell the rest - As your offspring become mature, look at their skill points and assign them to the right job role. High Endurance males become Farmers, high Strength males become miners, females with either a good Endurance or Strength score can replace a weaker female in your breeding pool (or simply add to the pool if you want more females in the mix). # Fecundity - Fecundity is like fertility. The higher a players Fecundity score, the more likely they will have a successful impregnation. For miners and farmers Fecundity is a convenience and should be ingnored when training those colonists. Fecundity should be mixed with endurance on your male breeders. On female breeders you should focus almost completely on Fecundity. The idea is to have as few male breeders as possible and still be able to breed all of your female breeders. # Take advantage of your Sirians - Sirians tend to have great Endurance values and good/great Fecundity values. Use them to your advantage to staff your Farm and Mine while you keep a smaller number of human males in the mix and focus on making their skill points very good. Sirian females are capable of having twins or even triplets, so you do not need as many female Sirian Breeders to get a good batch of offspring. # Keep up with your Resources - Don't spend all your money and minerals on training. Increase the levels of your Farm and Mine so you can add players to keep up with your food demands and mine more minerals. You should not get too far upside down (negative net production) on your Farm or you will run out of resources. Everyone has to eat! You can buy some food from time to time if you need to, but don't rely on it to stay afloat. # Diversify - When you start completing quests, you will need to have a diverse colony. The quests will ask for players of certain races, with certain hair colors, with certain skills, etc. You do NOT want to be buying new players at the market with bad/horrible skill points because you sold off all your blonde players or all your redheads. Even if you have to keep a breeder around whom you would normally sell off due to low skill points, make sure you diversify your colony! # Honor the gods - OK, maybe they're not gods, but be sure to stop by the Hall of Fame at City Hall every day. Sometimes that little bit of free food or coins, will keep you afloat until your players mature so you can take them to the Market and make some money to move on. Category:Getting Started Category:Strategy